Is this a Date?
by Angleterre97
Summary: Alfred's fallen for his closest friend, does Matt feel the same? *Sorry if the summary sounds so cliche, AmeCan one shot*


Every time Matthew Williams moved with his family to a new town (Which unfortunately was often) He was content to meld into the background, go unnoticed, and observe. 'This time', His father had said, 'This time we're settling down.'

The new school he was attending was an international school, which he thought was terribly interesting. If there is one thing he had grown to enjoy about being practically 'Invisible,' it was the people watching. And these people were quite the sight to behold.

Like how a junior named Ivan, from Russia, was always trying to strike up a conversation with a senior, Yao, from China. He was slightly prudish. Or how the Polish kid, Feliks (A cross-dresser, Matthew had to give him props for that) was always hanging around a forever nervous looking Lithuanian, Toris.

His cousin, Francis, who he had always known as quite the French flirt, spent his time getting on the nerves of a certain British student by the name of Arthur.

'Yes.' He thought to himself as he stared out the window of his sixth period class. 'This school should be interesting at the least.'

/OOO/

"Mattie!"

The Canadian turned to see a boy in a football jersey running his way down the hallway. Alfred. Out of all the colorful people he had met upon his arrival, he was the one that stuck with him the most, literally. If he wasn't playing/practicing for football, or stuffing his face, he was at the slightly shorter student's side.

"Morning Al." He said as he resumed his walking, American in tow right beside him. He honestly just didn't get it. Alfred was, by far, one of the most popular kids in the school, and yet he was a complete…..what had Arthur called him? Ah yes, imbecile. And to top it all off instead of spending his time in his rightful clique, he spent it with what Matthew considered the 'Outsiders,' like himself.

"What's new?" He asked the obnoxious blonde as they slid into their first period seats. If there was one good thing about being around Alfred, it was that he was what would be called the King of Gossip, if there was such a thing.

"Oh, you know the usual."

And by the usual, he meant the usual. Toris fawning over Ivan's sister Natalia, Natalia fawning over her own brother Ivan (One of the stranger things Matthew had encountered upon enrolling). And of course Francis and Arthur doing what they did best, argue.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" The football star exclaimed suddenly as he dived for his bag and began rummaging through the many crumpled up food wrappers and pieces of homework. He pulled out two small strips of paper.

"You said you liked that one band, right? Rush? My dad knows a guy and got me a couple tickets, wanna go?"

The Canadian stared at the tickets for a moment, and then turned his gaze to Alfred.

"Y-you know, just two best buds hangin' and rockin' out and all that. Hehe"

Matthew smiled and took his ticket. He had only known Al a few months, but he already found when he got flustered to be extremely funny.

"Sure, you think I could say no to Rush." And the American let out a sigh of relief.

/OOO/

If someone had asked him, Alfred would not have been able to express his happiness at that one moment. Not that he would ever let on to anyone, but he was extremely nervous when he pulled up to school that morning in his Mustang. He was Alfred F. Jones for crying out loud! He was captain and quarter-back of the school's Football team, number one (Literally). He had led the charge to a State Championship last season and took it head on. So why had he been so nervous? Because he had never, _ever_, in a million years thought that he would practically be asking his best friend of 3 months on a freaking date. He had told himself it wasn't a date; he had told Mattie that it wasn't a date. But he knew, in the back of his mind… he longed for it to be just that.

He wasn't sure just exactly when his feelings towards the Canadian had started to shift. They just…had, at some point. In all honestly it didn't bug him, at least not the homosexuality part. There were enough people in school who were open about it, that part didn't scare him. What did was that it was _Matthew_. Matthew Williams, the shy Canadian kid whom he had befriended when he was new 3 months ago. The boy he considered his best friend. That is what scared him.

So when his dad's friend had given him a choice of concert tickets and he had seen that one band on the list (Matt had said these guys were one of his favorites, right?) He had jumped at the opportunity. Only later did he realize he would literally have to ask him to go. Almost like it was a date. Shit. And that's how the nervous had started.

/OOO/

"Alfred-san, how did it go?" Kiku Honda, one of Alfred's other close friends and the only one he had told about his sudden attraction to Matthew. He had been afraid to tell anyone (Yes, Alfred F. Jones had been afraid.) But Kiku is a very chill and understanding person and Alfred was happy that he could confide his troubles in him.

"It went great! He was super excited, well, as excited as he gets."

"That is fantastic." The Japanese student said with a slight smile. "How long until the date?"

The American's heart skipped a beat at the word date. "Oh, uh, the concert is in about a month."

"How very exciting."

/OOO/

"He what?" Francis stared at his little cousin in awe.

"He got some tickets to a show and asked me to come."

The French student's lips curled up into a smile as he pulled the Canadian into a crushing hug.

"Ah, that is so _magnifique_! How wonderful, your first date!"

"Whoa, slow down." He managed to say as he pulled out of his cousin's embrace. "It's not a date."

"You do not think so? Oh I would beg to differ~"

"Oi Frog, if he says it's not a date then let it be." Arthur scolded as he walked into the room.

"Always must you contradict me, _mon cher_?"

"Yes I do…and don't call me that."

"Would you rather me call you _mon amour_?"

At this the Brit flushed bright red. "Ah! See _Matthieu_? That, right there, is what you need to watch for." Francis exclaimed as he gestured to Arthur.

The Canadian looked at him, confused. "What?"

"When you are with Alfred," The Frenchman explained. "Look out for things like blushing, and stuttering and stuff like that." He slinked an arm around Arthur's waist. "It's a tell tale sign for love~"

Shortly after this Matthew left the two older boys, who had gotten too caught up in an argument to remember there was a third person to their party.

"Wha-wha-what the bloody hell are you talking about, you perverted frog?!" The Brit had exclaimed, blushing madly. And it got away from them from there.

Perhaps not even meaning to though, Matthew began watching Alfred just a tad bit more closely. And he, being as American as could be, was none the wiser to it.

/OOO/

The night had come. Alfred could hardly believe it. The drive to the arena had been pleasant, parking had not been too terrible and getting through the lines had been a breeze.

"What do you think?" Matthew asked as he emerged from the restroom in his new concert T-shirt.

"Um…."

"Yeah, they only had a small left, it still fits though." That it did. It fit in all the right places. 'You're not making this non-date thing any easier Mattie!' The American thought to himself as he led the other to their seats. The show wouldn't start for another few minutes.

'Ok, tight shirt…check.' Matthew thought in his head as he took his seat next to Alfred. Francis had given him a list of things that would….what had he said? 'Work for his benefit.'

"I don't know if all of my tricks will work for you on Alfred," Francis had said to him as he explained his 'Methods of Charm' "But they certainly worked on one _petit Anglais_~"

"Wanker, Shut up!"

"Hey, so uh, you excited?" The American asked. Matthew nodded his head. 'Al, you're so nervous' he thought to himself.

/OOO/

'What the hell is wrong with me?' Alfred asked himself. The show had started and with the lights flashing all around them, but the American couldn't help that his attention was more on his companion then the show itself. The only other time he ever saw Matthew get so excited in the three tree months they had known each other was when he was talking about or watching Hockey.

The music blared, the lights flashed, the crowd cheered and sang, and he was sure that he was the only one in the entire arena that wasn't the least bit aware of any of it. And before he even knew it an hour and a half had passed and it was intermission.

"What do you think?" Matthew asked as they sat down, ears ringing.

"Huh, oh it's great. I see why you like these old guys so much."

'Ok what had Francis said to do at intermission?' The Canadian thought to himself. He couldn't remember so he just struck up a conversation and spent the rest of the time between sets chatting about the latest gossip at school. A touch of normal, much to Alfred's relief.

"You know, I heard that Toris finally asked Natalia out." Alfred said, making mindless small talk.

"Oh really? Good for him."  
"Yeah, but she shot him down."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but get this, now Toris is dating Feliks."

"I figured that would happen."

Alfred stared at him for a moment. "You did?"

Matthew smiled. "Yep."

"You don't think it's weird that they're both dudes?" The American's heart began beating faster.

"No, not really. People's preferences are their own; I'm in no place to judge."

His heart pounded faster. "What's your preference then? Um, you know, just wondering and all, not trying to pry or be rude or weird or anything like that..."

'You're getting all flustered Al.' Matthew thought to himself and internally smirked. Is this the amusement that Francis felt when he was with Arthur?

"I really don't have one." At this point Alfred was sure his heart was going to pound right out of his rib cage. He shouldn't have asked, not that he was disappointed in his answer. But it had then prompted the question of, "And what's yours?"

"Oh, er, same, no preference…."

"Yeah? That's cool." And Matthew had given him a bright, warm smile, to which he had smiled back. Of course he was sure his face had turned bright red…

Never before had he been so happy to see the second set of a show start.

/OOO/

Parking had been easy, getting out of the arena parking lot wasn't so. After the show had ended, encore and all, the two sat, waiting for the traffic to clear before they would get a chance to go. The car was on, music low. Alfred drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as they waited, Matthew lost in thought.

'Ok, that was fun...now what? I know Francis told me too...but can I do that? What if he's wrong about Al...'

"Hey, you ok dude?" Matthew looked up at his friend, face slightly concerned at his space out.

"Yeah...Yeah I'm fine." 'Ok...now or never I guess...'

Slowly (Not nervously, no he wasn't nervous at all…) Matthew leaned across the seats until he was mere inches from Alfred's face. And when said American turned his head to ask what was wrong, quickly pressed his lips onto his. As quick as it had happened he pulled away, turning his head to look out the window.

"Thanks for taking me tonight, Al." He said with as much confidence as he could, though it came out more of a mumble than anything else. It was silent for a moment as they still waited their turn to exit the parking lot. After a few moments, Matthew turns his head to see the other's expression, sure that Francis had read things all wrong and that he had ruined the first real friendship he had had in a long while. When he did turn his head though, he was met with a pink tinged face, sparkling blue eyes, and in an instant lips over his own in a heated kiss he could only ever _dream _of initiating.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that." Alfred said, slightly out of breath as he pulled away.

"Then why didn't you?"

"I was...confused and well….I didn't want to scare you off."

Matthew smiled. He was getting all flustered again, how cute.

So as it turned out, his cousin had read the American's feeling like an open book. 'I guess I'll have to thank Francis later.' He thought.

"So um….do you want me to drive you home or…."

Oh that's right, it's Saturday night.

"My dad said I could stay over if I wanted." The Canadian said with a smirk, sending Alfred into a furious blush. "That is, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all." He responded, leaning across the center to kiss his friend, boyfriend perhaps, on the cheek before his turn to pull out finally came. "In fact, I'd love it."

/OOO/

**Ok, so I know it's been a while since I've done anything, and I know that this is pretty much crap, but I discovered this over half done on my account at school today and decided to finish it. School. Ugh. The big reason I've been so inactive. Review anyways?**


End file.
